<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold pt.3 by NightCityFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858887">Cold pt.3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCityFiction/pseuds/NightCityFiction'>NightCityFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold (River Ward/V) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCityFiction/pseuds/NightCityFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V has a dream about her and River’s past. She pays Vik and Misty a visit before it is cut short by a call from Rogue about a gig for saving a high profile client who was captured.</p><p>(This is more of a part that gives context for the next. Treat it as an interlude of sorts. I promise the next part will be more interesting!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold (River Ward/V) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A year earlier)</p><p>One hand was in my hair and the other was gripping my leg. My legs were wrapped around him pulling him further in and, my hands on his back, clawing him. He was biting my neck and moaning. My thoughts were swimming in my head and I was so close. He then stopped biting and looked at me.</p><p>“Look at me baby,” he said gently grabbing my chin and turning it towards him.</p><p>We both came, his white hot cum filling me, my entire body tensing around him.  We both stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily. Then he got off and laid next to me and pulled me onto his chest. His heart was beating so fast it made me chuckle.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He said, smiling and out of breath.</p><p>“Your heart is beating so fast. Get really into it there?” I joked.</p><p>He rolled me over onto my back, “Maybe I was but, it was only because you were so beautiful I couldn’t help it.” He said before kissing me. He had come over after work, we had planned to go out but I just couldn’t resist him and before we knew it we were in my bed.</p><p>“Do you want to take a shower?” he asked.</p><p>I nodded climbing off of the bed and immediately falling to the ground, absolutely embarrassed. We went harder than normal but I didn’t think we went that hard. Immediately River jumped off the bed and came down to look at me.</p><p>“Holy shit, V are you okay?” He asked, his eyes full of worry.</p><p>“Yeah oh my god I’m great,” I said now laughing at how concerned he was “you just went a little harder than normal I’m okay.”</p><p>His concerned face melted off into a grin, “That good, huh?”</p><p>“I guess, hey could you grab me my bottle of water off the table over there?”</p><p>He happily obliged and I pulled myself off and sat on the bed. He shortly joined me and I downed my water. His face suddenly got serious.</p><p>“Val, do you think we could ever, I don’t know how to word this.” He said, eyebrows scrunched.</p><p>“Could ever what?” I said putting my hand on his arm.</p><p>“Maybe do you ever wish we could start a family one day, get married, have two kids, a dog named Spot?”</p><p>“River you know I can’t-”</p><p>“I know it’s just do you ever wish it?”<br/>I thought long and hard. I never put much thought into it until now. It didn’t seem like a possibility. Then just for a moment I stopped thinking that I would need to get better before I did that kind of thing. I thought about our wedding day, though obviously I wouldn’t wear white. I thought of having our kid, the excitement, the fear and the nesting. The school days and family game nights. We would watch movies and cook together. Maybe we could have a cat and play with it with laser pointers.</p><p>“God you guys are really going to make me barf. Especially you V, what happened to the no man can hold me down Nomad I used to know.” Johnny said in my head. I just brushed him off.</p><p>“Yeah I really do.” I said finally.</p><p>A smile grew across his face and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in close. Then I tried standing up. I was a lot less shaky but still had some trouble keeping my footing. River saw it too and picked me up and carried me to the shower.</p><p>(Present)</p><p>Then I woke up, my head absolutely pounding. I checked the time and it was 3 AM and then, closed the blinds, completely darkening the room. I get up and find my med bottle and pull out the bag. He said the regen process would be hard and long but it would be worth it, the only thing I would have to deal with is the frequent intense headache. I find the bottle and swallow two and make my way back to bed. I get an incoming call from River and let it roll to my message box. I then went back to sleep, hoping for a dreamless rest of my night. </p><p>Waking up again I immediately opened the message.</p><p>“Hey ba- Val um, I heard that you got home alright from Claire. I hope that’s okay. That guy won’t bother you anymore when you come to the Afterlife I uh...know a few people. Last night you looked- nevermind. Alright I’ve gotta go. Bye.” He sounded absolutely defeated and strained. His face lit up though before he overthought, breathing life into his tired eyes. He worried about an absolute nobody bothering me again. I slightly smiled at the thought. More importantly, he called me Val. My heart got light and warm.</p><p>Then I saw another message from Claire.</p><p>“Hey do you and Ward have a history? Please spill when you have time. He let me know a few things about your guys’ past.”</p><p>I shook my head and ignored it. Then reality hit. I was making something out of nothing. My heart grew heavier and heavier. I pulled off the hoodie and tank and put on my clothes for the day. I searched through the bag for some iron and pulled out his gun. It was an amazing gun, plus the sentimental value didn’t hurt. I put it in my backpack and also grabbed my Unity.</p><p>Today I decide to head to Vic’s and pay him and Misty a visit. I ran all the way there, my legs feeling antsy.</p><p>I reached Misty’s Esoterica and walked in. She looked up from shuffling her tarot cards and immediately hugged me.</p><p>“V you’re alive!” she cheered.</p><p>“Right I’m as shocked as you are.” I said laughing.</p><p>“Well you’ll have to tell Vic all about that. What are you doing back in NC? I thought you were leaving for good.”</p><p>“I don’t know I kind of missed it. There were a lot of things I left behind here.”</p><p>“Like that River guy?” she said raising her eyebrow.</p><p>“No! I mean kind of. It’s complicated Misty.”</p><p>“V you can’t fool me it’s written all over your face. Let me give you a reading about your guys’ future.”</p><p>“Fine, okay, my feelings can’t get any more hurt so let’s do it.”</p><p>“Things may be hard now but the cards will give you something to think about.”</p><p>She shuffled her deck, the same one that Jackie picked out for her. I smell the incense and sage and I feel like I’m transported to another world. One where everything makes sense.</p><p>“Oooh oh my goodness this is so good! Okay so you have The Lovers, The Four of Wands, and The Ten of Cups. V you guys are going to be okay, you can trust me.” she said with her eyes bright.</p><p>“Thanks for the reading Misty but I think your cards are broken.”</p><p>“The cards don’t lie V.”</p><p>I was already up and out the door when she said that, heading down the stairs to the clinic. I open the door and Vik’s there like he always is watching a boxing match. The clinic smelled like it always does, fresh implants and antiseptic.</p><p>“Hey kid glad to see you’re not dying anymore.” He said happily.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too Vik.” I said going over to hug him.</p><p>“So what magic did they preform to bring you back from the dead?”</p><p>“It was a neural port procedure. He found a way to make me seem like I’m not an intruder to my neural network.”</p><p>“Oh yeah I heard about that guy who does that. Operates out of Arizona right?”</p><p>“Mhm, I’ll send you the guy’s number. Maybe you could chat with him to see how he does it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>Just then the holo rang. It was Rogue. I sighed and shot a knowing look to Vik. I wanted to leave the merc life behind but I guess it found me again.</p><p>“Work I see. You know all work and no play makes V a dull girl.” He joked.</p><p>“Sorry Vik guess I’ll have to catch up with you later,” I said as I headed out the door picking up the call “Hey Rogue what’s up?”</p><p>“V listen I have an SOS gig, it’s urgent. The guy pissed off the wrong people and now the Scavs have him. I need you to go to an abandoned warehouse in Northside and grab him. He should be down in the basement. Don’t cause a scene. I want this done quietly.” She said, a dark tone in her voice.</p><p>“Who’s the client?” I asked.</p><p>“Anonymous but the eddies are good.” </p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Because you’re the best merc I know.”</p><p>“Alright I’ll jet over there.”</p><p>Misty watches me as I walk out, a coy look in her eyes. I call my motorcycle and make the short drive to Northside. I remember what they did to Sandra Dorsett. Putting her on ice and putting a virus in her neural port before icing her, planning to harvest her implants. I just hope the guy isn’t already dead when I get there</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>